Baseline dental examinations were conducted in October 1972, of approximately 2200 children (grades 1-12). All participants in grades K-8 chew and ingest daily in school under teacher-supervision a sodium fluoride tablet containing 1 mg F, and rinse weekly with a 0.2% NaF solution. Fluoride-containing dentifrice and toothbrushes are distributed regularly to the children for use at home. Kindergarten classes were invited to participate in the program beginning in the 1976-77 school year. Children in the 7th and 8th grades in Nelson County's junior high school began to participate in the program in the Fall of 1978 and 1979, respectively. Beginning in the Fall of 1980, high school students in Nelson County began to participate only in the tablet and dentifrice components of the program. For the period covered by this report, children in grades K-12 were participating. In January 1984, a sealant program was added to the ongoing fluoride program. Newly erupted permanent teeth of children in selected grades were sealed with a pit and fissure sealant. The program will run for five years. The combined preventive program has the potential of virtually eliminating dental caries in Nelson County.